Ardelia
by John T
Summary: Ardelia is set out to find Clarice and save her from the hands of the Evil Dr. Lector (takes place after Hannibal "book ending")


"Ardelia" (Hannibal Fanfic)

  
  


by: JohnT.

Chapter 1:

  
  


For the past three years Ardelia Mapp, (Clarice Starlings Best friend) had been working on the Lector/Starling runaway case, agent Mapp received a note form Clarice Starling before she disappeared saying "I'm fine, Don't look for me, I'm fine" although Ardelia didn't believe this Ardelia believed that Lector took Starling and would never give her up until his death, and that was Ardelia's plan to find and kill Dr. Hannibal Lector and save Clarice Starling from her life of dispar. 

  
  


Down Krendler hall of the new section of the FBI main offices was room #204 "The Meeting Room." Room #204 was the room that has great superstition among the FBI, It was the room that the late Paul Krendler had his last meeting with Clarice Starling condemning her for killing Evelda Drumdgo. Two days later Paul Krendler was found dead, scalped and had his brain mutilated and removed in his own home by Dr. Hannibal Lector because of Krendler's disrespect to Clarice Starling and her Career. Its been three years now sense Krendler's unfortunate death and three years sense Clarice and lector were reported running away together, to frolic together, and to feast on human flesh together.

  
  


The meeting room was cold, about 56 degrees. There were four men sitting at a large desk, all four cold, stern, and tired. On the other side of the room stood Ardelia Mapp in a white t-shirt and worn down jeans. She held three files in her hand, one was the criminal file of Dr. Hannibal Lector, the second was the file on former FBI agent Clarice Starling and the third was just a police report, reporting the disappearance of Starling and Lector written three years ago.

  
  


Ardelia Mapp was a small frail woman. She has brown eyes and black hair and is usually very tan, although in this meeting she was very pale, and despite the coldness in the room she was sweating, and shaking. One thing was clear Ardelia was afraid of the outcome of this meeting.

  
  


"How was your morning Agent Mapp?" smiled the man on the right 

  
  


"Very well Sir, yours?" Ardelia replied

  
  


"just dandy", the nice man started "Do you..."

  
  


"Do you know why you're here, Agent Mapp?" one of the stern men interrupted

  
  


Ardelia turned from the nice mans smile and stared blank at the bitter scowl of the rude one "Is it because of the case I am currently working on sir.?" Ardelia replied sarcastically

  
  


"Listen Agent Mapp, you have been working on this Lector-Starling runaway case for three years now, there has been no real leads, no Lector and Starling sightings, and I don't see any real reason for you to pursue this case" the rude man stated.

  
  


"Sir, you must not be that superstitious, if your going to talk to me that manner, in this room, and about this case," she pointed at the nice man on the right "That man was asking me a question and your rudeness prevented me from answering him" Ardelia fastly said without thinking "Do you remember the last time Paul Krendler did that, I do I was here, and do you remember what happened to him when he did? What Dr. lector did to him..."

  
  


"Agent Mapp is that a threat, are you threatening me" the man asked surprisingly 

  
  


Steadying her voice and panicking trying to think of some reason for her to continue this case she let her emotions take over.

  
  


"Sir. Agent Starling was my friend, I need to continue this case, I need to find Clarice sir, you don't understand how important this is to me . Sir please I strongly believe she was kidnaped, that note she sent me three years ago, That monster made her write it" Ardelia began to break down in tears "That monster took her Sir, He took her away from me, I need to get her back, I need to find her. Please sir don't take what's left of Clarice Starling away from me" Ardelia wiped the tears off her pale cheek and swallowed hard as she caught her breath and readied herself for what was to come.

  
  


"Agent Mapp, for the past six months I have sent you several memos warning you to drop this case although at the end of every memo I stated that it was your choice" the rude man paused and then continued " I'm giving you your choice now... for the last time..." The man paused and tilted his head thinking of a way to put his words without setting her off. then finally he finished "Will you hand over the Lector-Starling case and all the files back to the FBI now, and move on."

  
  


Ardelia stood there and starred shocked at what she just heard the tears that had gone away a few minutes before had returned. As they swelled in her eyes, Ardelia said with as much dignity as she could. "I will not hand over this case."

  
  


The nice man looked down at his feet in response to her answer although he did not look surprised. "If that's how you feel Agent Mapp" the nice man said sympathetically "Please step outside, while we discuss the future of this case and your position here at the FBI"

  
  


Ardelia after a moment gathered her purse and coat and with her head held high she stepped into the hall and sat in a chair out side the door. she starred at her feet with her head filled with thoughts of Clarice, Lector and the case. But before she could stop herself from the thought of losing her case

she broke down and wept as she awaited for the FBIs decision.

  
  


Chapter 2:

  
  
  
  


10 minutes went by, and she heard nothing but silence. a secretary walked past noticing Ardelia crying, she put her hand on Ardelia's shoulder and softly spoke "Are you ok miss... would you like a glass of water?"

  
  


"Yes please... Thankyou" Ardelia sobbed

  
  


The secretary walked over to the water jug and pulled a foam cup from th e dispenser and pulled the leaver "Your Ardelia Mapp aren't you?" asked the secretary

  
  


"Yes I am, why ?" trying to steady her voice

  
  


"You're the one everyone's talking about, the one that wont give up that case." stated the secretary

  
  


"yep that's me" replied Ardelia getting fastly annoyed with the secretary questions

  
  


The secretary hesitated her next question and finally blurted it out "Do you think you'll ever find her ... Clarice?"

  
  


But before Ardelia could answer the door to the meeting room opened, and Special Agent Clint Pearsal stood in the door way. Agent Pearsal was a tall slender man, he had dark blue eyes and jet black hair with too much grease that made it look like he tried to look that bad. he wore a black suit and a black long overcoat. he looked at Ardelia in a cold stare. "Agent Mapp, please come back in."

  
  


"Yes sir" Mapp said

  
  


the secretary stood there with Ardelia's water and called to her to retrieve it "Miss Mapp, Your Water"

  
  


"Thankyou" Ardelia said with a smile.

  
  


Agent Pearsal led Ardelia back into the meeting and shut the door behind her. After she was seated Pearsal took his place behind the large desk with the other four men. he shuffled some papers and began to speak.

  
  


"Agent Mapp, I regret to inform you that the Lector-Starling case will be put on hold, If there were any leads it would be different. but the truth is that it has been three years of nothing, we have more important things for you to do, however if something does come up, you will be put back on this case with my supervision." Pearsal continued "we have arranged a vacation for you Agent Mapp, we want you to get some rest and come back ready to work, we have a case lined up just for you, Its not as glamorious as the Lector-Starling case but its a start. I want all your case files on my desk in half an hour... your vacation will begin emediatly...and we will see you in three weeks, that is our dession and get some rest Agent Mapp.... Goodbye."

  
  


All Ardelia could do was stare into Pearsals blue eyes as he read the verdict. His cold, unforgiving eyes that were staring back at her, dareing her to respond. but all Ardelia could do was nod her head, knowing that if she had said what she had in mind it would only get her in more trouble, Ardelia arose from her seat and stormed out of the room without saying a word. An hour later all the case files were put in a box and thrown into Agent Pearsal's Office spilling papers and picture of of lectors victims on the ground.

Ardelia sat in her 1985 Mustange in the FBI parking lot for five minutes starring at the steering wheel and sulking over her loss. she looked up through the windshield and and scanned the sky, she caught sight of a birds nest in a leafless tree across the street. She watched it untill the little bird returned. Then she realized what kind of bird it was. "Its a Starling" she said quietly under her breath, "Just like Clarice." 

  
  
  
  


Chapter 3:

  
  


(Dr. Lector opened the doors on the fourth floor to the balcony of the Belvadeere in Florance. He wheeled out Rilando Pazzi strapped to a dolly, he slid an extention cord over his neck, took out his harpy knife and asked Mr. Pazzi some final questions "Bowls in or out? Are you confused? mind if I decide?" and in a split second Lector sliced his knife through the straps and on throuh Pazzi's abdomon leaving a 12" bloody gash exposing his insides, Relando Screamed in pain but his bloody crys were muffled by layers of duct tape that gagged him. and with one mighty shove Lector pushed the inspector off the balcony, He watched the orange extention tighten and snap pazzi's neck adn watched his intestions spill out of his body onto the street below. Dr. Lector turned around to go back inside to make make a fast exit. when he was stopped by the sound of Clarice Starling 'his lover of three years' softy speaking to him. she was saying his name over and over again as she disapeared into the darkness of the shadows, and he followed her. As his sight was blackend by the darkness in the room he closed them and opened fast to find himself lying in his own bed) 

  
  


Dr Lector awoke from his nap with the pretty face of Clarice Starling looking down at him. "Good evening Clarice" he said at last.

  
  


"You were dreaming" she replied "Tell me about it"

  
  


Dr. Lector hesitated "Do you remember speaking to Inspector Rilando Pazzi?" he questioned

  
  


Clarice opened her eyes wide, but not surprised "Nevermind" she said disturbedly. "I made you some tea." 

  
  


"Good" he said "Will you bring it to me in the library, sweet sweet Clarice, so I may enjoy it there in the company of my books?"he asked

  
  


Clarice nodded yes and gave him a smile, but before she could turn and retrieve his tea Dr. Lector quickly arose from is bed and advanced towards her. (the way he used to advance toward his victims) he stopped a few inches in front of her and ran his hand through her long brown hair, and softly touched his lips to hers. he pulled away and flashed her a grin, then made his way to the library.

  
  


Like everyday Dr. Lector turned on his computer and routinely shuffled through the FBIs public website, like everyday under the title Ten Most Wanted page. He saw his picture next to Clarice's both pictures a safe two faces away from there current thanks to hollonigenic facial injections.

  
  


Clarice returned with Lector's tea and set it beside the keyboard. and bent down behind him to wrap her arms around him..(Dr. Lector always tensed up inside when she did this but he never showed it) Dr. Hannibal Lector is a disciplined, strong, and fearless man, but Clarice Starling is perhaps the only one that truly frightens him because she is the only one that can truly hurt him.

  
  


"Anything new" she spoke to his ear

  
  


"No news is good news, my little Starling" Lector mumbled as he shut down his computer and reached for his tea, he sipped from the cup and spun in his chair to face Clarice. He looked into her eyes and asked.

  
  


"Is there something you wish to tell me" he asked.

  
  


Clarice got close "A man called for Dr. Fell this afternoon during your nap, he didn't leave his name or a number, he said that he would call back."

  
  


"Did he stench of police? my Starling" he asked calmly

  
  


"Yes he did" she said firmly "Should we be on alert?" she asked

  
  


"No, I will take care of it, just like our mister mayor Thomson. don't you worry" he said sinisterly

  
  


"Im actually really tired, Im going to retire to bed" she announced

  
  


Dr. Lector stood up and Clarice gave him a long kiss goodnight expressing her love and loyalty towards him. After Starling left the room Dr. Lector picked out a book by the late Dr. Fredrick Chilton called Inside the monster, the mind of Dr. lector. Dr. Lector read and drank his tea, and chuckled when he remembered the last time he met Dr. Chilton, (he was the main course on Lector's dinner plate.)

  
  
  
  


Chapter 4:

  
  


The next morning, Dr. Lector awoke to a phone call, he sat up in bed and looked at Clarice fast asleep. She usually awoke in the late hours of the morning. The phone continued to ring another five times before D. Lector reached it, He gently said in to the receiver "Good morning, this is Dr. Fell"

  
  


"Dr. Aurthur Fell, this is Sgt. Ron Mapp," he began "I called for you yesterday, but your wife said you were out"

  
  


"yes , I was away on business, very busy this time of year....how may I help you Sgt. Mapp" Lector said in a confident voice

  
  


"You've most likely heard that the mayor, our mayor of Connor Montana has been missing for a few days now" Ron Said.

  
  


"Yes, yes terrible news, again, how can I help you sgt. mapp?" Asked Lector

  
  


"well we have some leads and we are searching the state, I was wondering if you've seen anything out of the ordinary, maybe your neighbors acting weird, or you haven't seen them in a while, just stuff like that" Ron asked

  
  


"Well I must admit my eyes aren't what they used to be" Lector lied "I would love it if you would come down and check things out yourself, My wife and I would feel so much safer in the company of an officer of the law" lector continued to lie

  
  


"Okay Dr. Fell if it would make you happy" Ron said

  
  


"Oh it would" lector said sinisterly

  
  


"How's about thursday....Dr. Fell?" questioned Ron

  
  


"If you come thursday you must stay for dinner it'll be a kinda thankyou for your trouble" lector said

  
  


"Dr. Fell its my job and yes I'd love to have dinner with you and your wife" Ron said bashfully

  
  


"Great, Thankyou Sgt. Ron see you then" lector replied

  
  


Dr. Lector hung up the phone and turned to see Clarice standing in the door way behind him.

  
  


"Who was that" she asked

  
  


Dr. Lector grinned at her and said "that was your Sgt. Ron, he will be joining us for Thursdays dinner." 

  
  
  
  


Chapter 5:

  
  


Ardelia got on a plane at Kennedy airport on wednesday night just outside of Washington DC. It was her vacation and she would be damned if she was going to spend it at her lonely DC apartment. So she decided to take a trip to visit her brother in Montana, Ardelia's plane ride was very bumpy due to the weather going north, her first class seat seemed to disappoint her in comfort. although she learned to live with it. She decided to watch the in flight movie, and that night the airline was offering "psycho" Ardelia decided that she had enough of them in her life so she slept through the flight missing the movie completely but that didn't bother her. Her neighbor across the way didn't talk to her much only when she brought up Lector and Starling, He seemed to be interested in that information, he would always ask,"Do you know where they are?"

and Ardelia would reply "im off that case now" but after a long while of silence he started up a conversation about them. it was obvious that during this silence he was thinking of questions to ask."

  
  


"Have you ever met Dr. Hannibal Lector?" he asked

  
  


"No and I thank God I haven't either" replied Ardelia

  
  


"So what happened to them, from the beginning?" asked this man curiously

  
  


"Well my theory is that he brain washed Clarice, he kidnaped her, to make it simple he is a gentleman to her, and he's holding her there, wherever they are he's holding her and I wanted and still intend to find her no matter what even if I have to kill that son of a bitch, I will find her."

  
  


"You see that's where I think your wrong, Dr. Lector is to polite to hold someone against their will, he's not a rude guy you know." the man said

  
  


"And how the hell would you know Sir. if you don't mind me asking" Ardelia said frustrated

  
  


"My names Barney" the man started "I was Dr. Lector's cell keeper for the nine years when he was under Dr. Chiltons care. You see Dr. Lector despises rude people and he wouldn't want to be one of them, I was civil towards the Doctor. and I survived, The late Dr. Chilton however treated Lector as an animal, now he's dead and eaten by the same Lector which he called his prize."

  
  


"That's interesting" Ardelia said

  
  


"Did you ever see Lector and Starling together?" Ardelia asked

  
  


"yes I did, Agent Starling intrigued him, she was his target of emotion, and if you ask me she was also his target for love" Barney said

  
  


"Wait are you saying that Lector loves Starling?" a confused Ardelia said

  
  


"Yes, and the last time I checked the feelings mutual" confessed Barney

  
  


"The last time you checked, Do you know where they are Barney?'" Ardelia pried

  
  


"If I knew i wouldn't have been asking you, No, about two years ago I received a Christmas card from Dr. Lector and Miss. Starling I don't quite remember what it said but it mostly stated that They hope I have a very nice Christmas and him and Clarice are doing very well together, I burned it strait after though" Barney said "Did you think it would have helped."

  
  


"No, No Lector's smart he wouldn't have made it so we could trace him" Ardelia said

  
  


"Well if there's anymore you want from me Agent Mapp I'll be right here until we land, which will be in a few minutes" Barney told her

  
  


"Thankyou Barney," Ardelia said "by the way Barney why are you going to Montana anyways?" Ardelia questioned

  
  


"Im here on Business" Barney said with confidence, "My company is wishing to expand"

  
  


"Fair enough" Ardelia said ending the Conversation.

  
  


When the Plane landed Ardelia was one of the last passengers off the plane, and her bag was one of the last to come into the terminal, Ardelia brought one bag with her to Montana, it was her duffle bag she received back at the FBIs academy, it was black and torn and in bold letters across the side plainly said FBI. Ardelia walked through the terminal making sure that Barney wasn't still around. She traveled across the street to a Enterprise Rent a car and rented a maroon ford tempo, a big step down from her mustang in D.C. but it fit her needs. She drove for an hour to Connor where her brother lives, the town was cold and unaware of her presence, When she reached her brother Ron's house she was amazed at its size and wondered how the hell he could afford it. She walked up the beautiful stone steps to the front door and knocked hard.

the door flung open and in the doorway stood Sgt. Ron Mapp. Ron was a big man, strongly built, he had dark eyes and dark hair, but his smile was one that no one could resist.

  
  


"Ardelia!?!?!?" Ron yelled "What a nice surprise, come in, come in"

  
  


Ardelia walked in the nicely decorated entrance hall.

  
  


"HI Ron," Ardelia said "I love your home"

  
  


"Are you in town for long, big sis..?" Ron asked

  
  


"Im on vacation so yeah for a week or two so..." Ardelia replied

  
  


"Great you will stay here then?" Ron asked.

  
  


"NO No , I don't want to impose" Ardelia lied the truth is she had know where else to go

  
  


"Then its settled, you'll stay here" Ron said with a smile

  
  


"So what are you up to?" Ardelia said curiously

  
  


"Well.. our mayor is missing..and im on that case, and Tomorrow (thursday) I am going to have dinner with the Fells, by the way I'll call him back and tell him to add you to the guest list." Ron said.

  
  


"Oh no, that's ok" Ardelia started

  
  


"Im sure he wont mind, I am doing him a favor after all" Ron stated "Have you eaten lunch yet?" he asked

  
  


"not yet" Ardelia answered

  
  


"Great me neither, I know this place off Baily road in town, Great Burgers, you up for it?" Ron asked

  
  


"yeah, yes I am" she replied

  
  


They gathered their coats and walked out the door, Ron noticing Ardelia's rental car for the first time, looked at her and gently said "We'll take my car."

  
  
  
  


Chapter: 6

  
  


Ron's blue Ford F150 drove down the bumpy street somewhere in Connor Montana, Ardelia sat in the passenger seat starring out the window at he forest that surrounded the town, 

  
  


"What a beautiful place" Ardelia commented

  
  


"Isn't it, now do you see why I left DC" Ron Replied

  
  


Ardelia didn't answer she just stared out the window and dreamed of running through the forest by herself with the silence of the wind at her back.

  
  


When they reached a populated part of the town, Ardelia noticed that almost everyone drove some type of Ford truck, and when she asked, Ron said it was the trend "Ford is IN" he said proudly, 

  
  


They drove into a little parking lot near the main road infront of the restaurant, called Connor's Best it was a very crowded parking lot and when she stepped out of Ron's vehicle a Black van had to stop and wait for her to cross the lot, before it could continue its journey. Ardelia got about half way across the lot when she realized who was driving the Black van.

  
  


"Barney!" she yelled his name "Barney!!" she yelled again

  
  


Barney looked at her from the tinted windows in surprise, and almost as fast as he looked he drove away without even looking back.

  
  


"That's weird" Ardelia said to Ron, who is standing next to her now.

  
  


"Don't worry about it, he Probably didn't even see you" Ron assured Ardelia "come on im starved"

  
  


They walked into the lavish restaurant and the smell of fresh burgers filled there noses, the walls were lined with animal heads from the forest that surrounded the town. The place was crowded and the wait was long, they sat at a table for ten minutes before the waitress noticed that they were there, She pulled out her little notebook from her apron and walked over to them.

  
  


"What can I get you" the waitress said

  
  


"Can we have two Cheese Burgers" Ron answered

  
  


"Ok, can I get you kids something to drink" asked the waitress

  
  


"Two Cokes please" Ron said

  
  


The waitress left, and Ardelia watched her go back to the kitchen but her eyes shifted to the Bar by the door, She saw a man and a woman standing there, the man considerably older than her, she had brown hair and was tall she wore a black skirt and held the hand of her husband, as if she was a child and he was her parent who would never let go. Ardelia's heart pounded as she saw the woman's face Ardelia starred at her, with her mouth almost dropping. Ardelia could swear it was Clarice, her breathing became harder and faster. What if that was Clarice and Lector? She started to shift in her seat trying to get a better look at them. But the crowed covered them out of sight.

  
  


" What's wrong, What are you looking at?" Ron asked trying to see what was so interesting.

  
  


"You see that couple at the bar, behind the group of people!!" Ardelia said impatiently

  
  


"Yes "Ron answered "Why?"

  
  


Ardelia looked at him seriously her heart beating out of her chest "Do you know them Ron!!?" Ardelia asked

  
  


"Yeah that's Dr. Fell and his wife Sarah, what's so interesting about them?" Ron asked

  
  


Ardelia looked back at them to see that they were being blocked by a group of people she shifted and turned in her seat but could see nothing, her anticipation to see if her theory was right, was her main priority, but it was quickly diminished when the group moved to reveal that they were gone. She quickly scanned the restaurant, only to see that they have vanished. 

  
  


"What's so important about Dr. Fell" Ron asked obliviously

  
  


"Nothing, nothing" Ardelia replied her heart beating so fast. She was so close to discover the truth and maybe this trip to Montana would finally help her to fulfill her goals. And if that was Clarice she saw by the bar then She Ardelia is close and she will not leave without knowing the truth.

  
  


"If you wanted to ask him a question you can ask him tonight" Ron said not understanding the situation

  
  


"What?" Ardelia asked

  
  


"Remember, I told you we were having dinner at the Fells tonight, if you wanted to ask him a question, you can ask him tonight." Ron said assuring her

  
  


The waitress returned with their food and drinks, but there was no conversation while they ate for Ardelia she had to think of a way, if that was really Clarice how she would rescue her, and how would she go about killing her keeper. 

  
  
  
  


Chapter7: 

  
  


Ardelia paced in the entrance hall of Ron's house trying to think of how she was going to make it through the evening without letting on that Ardelia was aware of there true identities, of course Ardelia could be wrong, that could have just been Dr. Fell and his wife Sarah and not Lector and Clarice. But what if she was right, she had to be prepared. She went to the guest room of Ron's house and unzipped her torn duffle bag she shuffled through it violently, and pulled out her 9 millimeter pistol. She loaded it with shaky hands and shoved it in the holster that was strapped on her leg. She would bring it to the dinner and have it there with her just in case she was right, and she needed it, because in experience with three years on the Case she knew that Dr. Hannibal Lector was very dangerous and very unpredictable. 

  
  


When 7:00 o-clock rolled around Ron was waiting on Ardelia. She refused to go out to dinner without wearing the proper attire in fear of being rude to Dr. Lector, she had to run the wrinkles out of her evening dress that she shoved in her bag before she left DC.

  
  


"Ardelia its seven o clock" Ron reminded her

  
  


"Ok, I'll be there in a minute" Ardelia yelled

  
  


"Well hurry up" he said "I'll be in the car" Ron said getting annoyed with her stalling.

  
  


Ardelia paced in her room, trying to calm herself down and control her breathing she reached for her leg and felt the her nine millimeter close to her and made sure it was easily accessible. 

  
  


Ardelia looked in the mirror and starred into her eyes "I hope im right" she said to herself "I hope im wrong" she contradicted "Just breath, you can do this, you can beat him, you can save her" she repeated over and over to herself.

  
  


"ARDELIA!?!?!?" Ron yelled from the front door " were going to be late."

  
  


Ardelia opened the door to her room and walked down the hall, she was wearing a Black Evening dress and heels, she wore a pair diamond earrings that was left to her when their mother died. As she walked down the hall she ran her hand down her leg to make sure that her gun was still there. She did it again when she climbed into Ron's truck. And once more when she walked up the Fell's Drive way. Her heart was beating fast, faster than ever, she focused on every step she took all the way to the front door, her mind filled with questions like... What am I going to do?...How am I going to get her out?...and where am I going to shoot him?

  
  


Ron raised his big hand and knocked on the big oak door, the sound of the knock seemed to echo through the house, the sound of someone unlocking the door grabbed Ardelia's focus, her heart was killing her, faster and faster it beat . The door opened as if in slow motion and standing in the massive doorway was the friendly smile of Dr. Hannibal Lector. Ardelia's bleeding heart sank fast when she saw him standing there, she froze up, unable to move, her eyes were wide in shock and fear, she tried to reach down for her gun but she was to frightened to move.

  
  


"Dr. Fell? Im Sgt. Ron mapp." Ron introduced himself

  
  


"Oh so you're the famous Sgt. Mapp" Lector said "And who might this be" Lector questioned looking at Ardelia.

  
  


"This is my sister, Ardelia" Ron answered 

  
  


"Well Hello Ardelia Mapp" Lector said extending his hand for a proper greeting.

  
  


Ardelia stood there her eyes fixed on his, she did not move, she couldn't move, she was tacked down with fear. 

  
  


"What's Wrong Miss Mapp?" Lector asked winking at her 

  
  


"Nothing" she said in a voice, that couldn't convince a goat "Nothing at all"

  
  


"Come in, come in, dinners about to be served. I hope you like liver?" Lector asked never taking his eyes off Ardelia

  
  


"From what Animal" Ardelia snapped

  
  


"That Miss Mapp, is the surprise" Lector said with a smile.

  
  


They walked in the house and through the living room and on to the dining room. 

  
  


"This is my wife Sarah" Lector introduced "Sarah sweetheart, this is Ron and Ardelia Mapp"

  
  


Clarice looked up at Ardelia with a fearing surprise she got up from the table very quickly, to greet them "Hello Ron" she shook his hand "Hello Ardelia" Clarice looked into Ardelia's eyes trying to see if Ardelia knew. They starred at each other for a while trying to see inside each other and come to a conclusion of how to handle this situation. "Hello....Sarah" Ardelia said shakily. Their eyes never left the others eyes. There was a silence in the room for what seemed like a lifetime, until a bell rang in the kitchen.

  
  


"Dinners ready" Sarah announced "Ardelia would you like to help me serve these gentlemen" Sarah asked motioning Ardelia to follow her.

  
  


Ardelia nodded yes and followed her to the kitchen, along the way Sarah passed her husband who grabbed her arm Sarah looked at him in his dark eyes with a threatening look, then he let go and smiled a smile that was unsure of something. But Ardelia knew the truth behind his smile.

  
  


When the door shut in the kitchen and when they were truly alone Sarah grabbed a knife and held it in her hand. She turned to Ardelia with her eyes wide with fear. 

  
  


"Ardelia what the Fuck are you doing here" Sarah yelled quietly "After tonight you leave Montana do you hear me Ardelia, you leave and you hide" Sarah said threatening her with the knife.

  
  


Ardelia walked closer causing Sarah to back off. "Clarice I have been looking for you for three years now, I cant believe I finally found you" Ardelia said emotionally. 

  
  


"Im not Clarice tonight Ardelia, Im Sarah Fell, you got that!!, your going to get yourself killed" Clarice pleaded.

  
  


"I came here to rescue you Clarice and Im not leaving here without you, and im not leaving here until that monster is dead" Ardelia stated.

  
  


"You leave Dr. Lector out of this, I am not leaving with you, I love Dr. Lector and if you do anything to hurt him. I will kill you myself" Clarice said.

  
  


Ardelia looked at Clarice in confusion "What happened to you Clarice, you used to be strong, you used to go with the flow, and revolt when needed to.... and I used to look up to you. What happened?" Ardelia said.

  
  


"I opened my eyes" Clarice said with an emotional response and was almost crying. "Ardelia please just don't let him ever find you after tonight, I couldn't bear seeing you on his dinner plate."

  
  


"Come with me Clarice, please, we will go back to the old times, you could help me with my cases and no one would ever know you were here" Ardelia pleaded "Please Clarice!!!"

  
  


"NO, my life is here now with Dr. Lector" Clarice finalized "Now act normal, and help me with dinner"

  
  


Clarice pulled the slab of meat out of the oven and cut it into slices and put the bloody slices onto a gold platter and placed the lid over top.

  
  


"What is that Clarice?" Ardelia Asked warily 

  
  


"You might want to be a vegetarian tonight" Clarice snapped back

  
  


Ardelia felt her stomach turn with the thought of what it could be and when she lifted the lid and looked at it again she felt herself gag.

  
  


"What the Hell is that Clarice!?!?" Ardelia whispered loudly beginning to break down.

  
  


Clarice turned around violently, with the knife tight in her hand "My name is Sarah Fell Ardelia not Clarice!! Do you understand me?"

  
  


Ardelia nodded her head surprised at Clarice's hostility "Yes" she said.

  
  


"Now be strong and we will get through this, and you will leave Montana.. Right?"

  
  


"Yes, but you need to come with me Clarice, Please" Ardelia pleaded

  
  


"And if I go back, and they find out im back. What do you think will happen to me? They will arrest me and make me go through hell, With agent Pearsal in Charge, He will Blame me for Krendler's death... Three years ago it would have been ok to come back but now its too late Ardelia. Its too late for me, but its not too late for you. Tomorrow you leave Montana and go back to DC and forget about me. Because im happy here with my new life, and so is Dr. Lector." Clarice said assuring Ardelia . "So you understand" she asked

  
  


"Ardelia nodded yes with tears in her eyes not understanding why Clarice didn't want to be with her.

  
  


"Come on, help me bring dinner to the table" Clarice said

  
  


Ardelia grabbed the gold platter going to take it to out. But dropped it quickly remembering what was inside.

  
  


Clarice realizing Ardelia's discomfort picked up the platter and turned to Ardelia and said "You want to be a vegetarian tonight" trying to convince her. "You want to"

  
  


They walked back into the dining room Dr. Lector and Ron were already seated at the ends of the table there was just enough room on the center fo the table for the meat. Dr. Lector stood up and lifted the lid revealing the bleeding meat he looked at Ron and said "I hope you like your meat rare" 

  
  


"What is it?" Ron asked

  
  


Lector looked at him and said " Well it has an unusual name kinda ironic even, I call it the Mayor Special." Lector said sinisterly.

  
  


"That is ironic knowing the fact that our mayor is missing" Ron said oblivious

  
  


Lector served Ron his "Mayor special" and Ardelia looked at Clarice with disgust 

  
  


"And you miss Mapp would you like a big piece or a little piece" Lector asked

  
  


"No thank you Dr. Fell im a vegetarian" Ardelia said

  
  


"NO your not Ardelia" Ron interrupted

  
  


Ardelia glared at Ron and watched him take a bite of the mayors former liver, and chew till it was ready to swallow, juice from the uncooked meat ran down his chin as he chewed, Ardelia almost gagged at the sight. She wanted to say something, anything to make him stop eating and becoming a cannibal. she looked back up to Dr. Lector and saw that his eyes never left her.

  
  


"Are you alright Miss. Mapp" he asked

  
  


"Yes, yes im fine" she assured, and looked at Clarice to find that Clarice was trying to warn her to calm down. 

  
  


Dr. Lector used his fork to put a relatively small piece of mayor on her plate again the juice of the meat filled her plate. 

  
  


"Enjoy" Lector said to her with a smile.

  
  


Ardelia tried to smile back but her eyes were fixated on the food on her plate. Lector sat down and watched her till to she motioned to take a bite.

  
  


Ardelia took her fork and knife and began to cut her meat. She stuck it with her fork and listened to it gurgle with blood and juice she raised it to her mouth and her stomach turned with disgust. Her heart sank when she realized that she had to actually eat this liver in order to not be found out and killed. She closed her eyes and her hands began to shake as she shoved the liver in her mouth. Immediately she began to gag but kept the food in her mouth. She bit down and the taste of the blood and liver filled her mouth. Tears swelled in her eyes knowing she was consuming human flesh and she chewed fast and swallowed.

  
  


"Good isn't it" Lector grinned at her in a grin that would scare most people.

  
  


Ardelia looked at him with anger rising in her. she reached down and grabbed her gun wanting to take it and blow his brains out and then cook him to show him how it is. 

  
  


"Ardelia are you okay" Ron asked

  
  


"May I use your Bathroom Dr. Fell" Ardelia asked almost crying 

  
  


"Of course you may, Sarah would you show her where it is, I would like to talk to Ron in private please" Lector said to Clarice.

  
  


"Sure, this way Ardelia" Clarice motioned for her to follow

  
  


Ardelia got up quickly and followed Clarice to the back of the house and into the bathroom, she flipped up the toilet seat and stuck her index and middle fingers down her throat to vomit up what the piece of mayor she had just consumed. Clarice stood there and watched her as she finished. 

  
  


"How could you live like this?" Ardelia asked Clarice

  
  


"After a while you get used to it" Clarice answered

  
  


Where is he taking Ron Clarice, Where is Ron going?" Ardelia demanded

  
  


"Your worrying yourself over nothing Ardelia. Hannibal likes Ron he wouldn't do anything to him unless Ron threatens him" Clarice assured her. "Are you Okay" 

  
  


"No, no im not he made me eat someone Clarice, how do you think I feel. Im going to kill him for that Clarice. you have no idea how long I waited to kill him. And now I have the Chance and Im going to take it!" Ardelia said breaking down in tears and anger

  
  


"No your not, If you kill the love of my life, I will kill your brother. Don't think I wont" Clarice snapped back "I still love you Ardelia your still my best friend but I cant let you hurt him or me, or I will hurt you" Clarice said calmly "Do you understand me?"

  
  


There was a knock on the bathroom door and Clarice and Ardelia got silent. 

  
  


"Sarah dear, is Miss. Mapp doing alright?" Lector asked form behind the door.

  
  


"Yes Dr. Fell im okay" Ardelia answered

  
  


"I hate to have to tell you this, but Ron got a call and had to leave, police business is my guess. and I volunteered to drive you home" Lector said calmly and sinisterly. "So when ever your ready, Miss Mapp" Lector added

  
  


Ardelia stared at Clarice in fear and opportunity. She has to drive back to Ron's home alone with Dr. Lector the perfect time to make him disappear for good. Clarice Starling starred back knowing what was going through her mind "Don't even think about it" Clarice warned.

  
  


"Goodbye Clarice" Ardelia said with her mind made up.

  
  


"Ardelia think about what I said" Clarice warned her.

  
  


"Sarah dear perhaps you would like to join me in taking Miss. Mapp home?" Lector asked Clarice.

  
  


"Yes, Yes I'll join you" Clarice said with relief because Clarice knew that Ardelia would never do anything to hurt her. And she wouldn't even try to get Lector, with her in the car.

  
  


Chapter: 8 

  
  
  
  


Dr. Lector drove a Red Ford F150 like the rest of the town, He drove and Clarice sat beside him Ardelia, sat in the back. It was a quiet drive through the woods to Ron's house Dr. Lector made comments like "Hope you enjoyed Dinner, Im sure your brother did" and "You should tell Ron to drop by more often." Ardelia sat in silence thinking if there was a way to kill Lector without endangering Clarice but alas there was no way, she would wait and think of a way to get him alone and that's when she would make her move. As they turned down the main road Ardelia watched a black van pass them. But didn't think much of it. As they pulled into Ron's long driveway and came to a complete stop. Dr. Lector turned around to face her, "Here we are Miss. Mapp" he said smiling at her and his eyes wide and looking menacing. Ardelia got out of the car and looked and Clarice "Goodnight...Sarah, Goodnight Dr. Fell" she said to them

  
  


"Goodnight Ardelia" Clarice answered

  
  


"Have a wonderful night" Lector added "Oh and Ardelia I took the pleasure of putting some liver in a tupperware for you in case you get hungry later" Lector reached between the seats and handed her the tupperware that held the liver.

  
  


"Thankyou Dr. Fell" She said almost gaging at the sight of it again

  
  


Ardelia went inside the house as fast as she could and locked the door, and dumped the liver in the down the sink, she was afraid that they might come after her. She looked out the window to see that they were still sitting out there talking and she watched them.

  
  


"What did you tell her Clarice?" Lector asked from inside the car

  
  


"I told her if she said anything she would die" Clarice said

  
  


"She's not going to do anything stupid?" Lector asked

  
  


"NO, she is more concerned about Ron" Clarice said

  
  


"Well she wont be that concerned anymore" he said finally

  
  


He put the truck in drive and stepped on the gas peddle and slowly drove down the road into the darkness. Then out of nowhere it began to snow.

  
  


That night Ardelia had trouble sleeping every time she closed her eyes, she had the images of the mayors liver juices running down Ron's face and the image of Lector's smile, bright and wide just for her, and his small white teeth sinking into the meat. And her vomit swirling down the toilet. She decided that tomorrow was the day she would get Lector and she constructed a plan in her head. a plan that would work.

  
  
  
  


Chapter 9:

  
  


Ardelia awoke the next morning around 6:30am her plan still fresh in her mind. And she was ready to execute it. She went down the hall and past Ron's room. He must have been out late because Ardelia didn't hear him come in. She walked into the kitchen and got a glass out of the dish washer. Ron must have turned it on before he went to bed. She went over to the refrigerator and poured some pulp free orange juice. And took a drink. She felt pulp in her mouth. She put her fingers in her mouth to pull out the pulp but was shocked to pull out human hair. And she looked at her glass to see it was stained with blood. She gasped and dropped the glass and it shattered on the floor. And quickly went over to the dish washer and opened it to find Ron's bloody decapitated head stuck on one of the racks, and his eyes floating in two separate cups. His tongue ripped out and was being poked by several forks and knifes. Ardelia Screamed in horror, she shut the dish washer with enough force that it opened the cupboards to reveal Ron's arm tacked to the top of the cupboard hanging down as if it were waving to her. 

  
  


Ardelia ran into the next room filled with sadness, rage and shock, she grabbed the phone and with her hands shaking and very stressed she called the only person that she thought would actually do something. 

  
  
  
  


The phone rang in Krendler hall, room #204. It rang six times before someone answered.

  
  


"Hello this is Agent Pearsal" Pearsal said

  
  


"Agent Pearsal this is Ardelia Mapp!!" Ardelia tried to say but her voice was cracked by her crying 

  
  


"Agent Mapp what's wrong?" Pearsal said seriously

  
  


"I found them Sir. I found Lector and Clairce" she blurted out.

  
  


"I need backup, Sir He killed..." she sobbed

  
  


"Calm down Agent Mapp" Pearsal said

  
  


"HE KILLED MY BROTHER!!" she yelled into the phone breaking down in tears and depression

"I cant breath sir." She added

  
  


"Agent Mapp please calm down im sorry about your brother. But where are you." he asked

  
  


"im in Conner Montana. Dr. Lector is using the name Dr. Fell. I need backup sir. Im going to get him sir." she said.

  
  


"Ardelia you stay where you are im going to contact Conner police, let them take care of it." Pearsal said

  
  


"No sir. I will not stand by!!..." Ardelia yelled

  
  


"Agent Mapp don't get your self killed" Pearsal warned

  
  


Ardelia hung up the phone in rage and ran out of the house towards Ron's truck and headed to get her revenge. 

  
  


On the other line Agent Pearsal yelled her name into the phone even though he knew she had already left.

  
  
  
  


Chapter 10:

  
  


Ardelia ran to Ron's truck and reached down and grabbed her gun, she held it tight in one hand and wiped the tears off her cheek with the other. She got in his truck and slammed the door, the keys were still in the ignition and she sped off toward the house of Dr. Fell. She drove fast down the road and didn't stop for anything, she parked three houses down from Dr. Lector's and she took a deep breath. She checked her gun and made sure it was loaded. When she got out of the truck she hopped the gate leading to Dr. Lector's house, she went around to the back door and tested the handle. It was locked, "I only have a few minutes before the police get here so i better do this quick" she whispered to herself. She looked around the house and found an open window. When she crawled through it she realized she was in the library. The room was dark only lit by the light from the window. She opened the door to the rest of the house. Her heart was pounding hard against her chest but rage and wanting revenge is what kept her going. She tried not to breath so fast but she couldn't help it. She walked out the library with her gun out stretched, she heard music playing in the living room. And then the voice of Lector talking to someone. She heard him enter the kitchen. And with one leap she bounced across the dining room and up against the door leading to the kitchen. She put her ear to the door and listened. She heard him in there touching the silverware. Ardelia took a deep breath, closed her eyes and bursted through the door. Yelling "Hands up Dr. Lector I have a gun and I will shoot!!" 

  
  


Dr. Lector stood there with his back to her. He turned around and smiled at her in a smile that scarred most people. "Hello Special Agent Mapp" he said "I was expecting you"

  
  


"Where's Clarice" Ardelia demanded

  
  


"I'm afraid you just missed her, she just left" Lector replied still smiling 

  
  


"Im going to kill you now Dr. Lector" Ardelia warned 

  
  


"And hurt Clarice, is that what you want to do, If you take her back, what do you think she'll do Agent Mapp, tell me. Will she live her life like she did, will she go to her dead end job day after day wondering what if she was never friends with you. Wondering what her life could have been like if you weren't there to hold her back. Or where she could be, with me... Do you think she will actually be happy back with you and your FBI" Lector asked

  
  


"No, im going to kill you because you killed Ron!!" Ardelia stated 

  
  


"I didn't kill Ron, Agent Mapp" Lector said " I should have but he was a very rude boy, but I didn't" 

  
  


"If you didn't kill him then who did?"she questioned

  
  


"I did" a deep voice said behind her.

  
  


Ardelia's heart sank when she realized who's voice it was 

  
  


"Barney??" She said surprised "Get over there by Lector or I will shoot you too" Ardelia instructed

  
  


Barney walked over by Lector with his hands raised, he had a killers look on his face. 

  
  


"Barney, Why" she started "why did you kill Ron. What did he do to you?"

  
  


" He didn't do anything I killed him Because Dr. Lector and Mrs. Starling told me too, I was supposed to kill you too but.." Barney began "I was just leaving when you were coming home." 

  
  


"Shut up Barney... you're the reason that they knew I was coming, You were in the Black van last night" Ardelia started to put things together.

  
  


"Don't worry Agent Mapp, I made sure to tell Ron who I was and Who Fell and Sarah are and what he really ate last night, and boy did he scream when I plucked out eyes and pulled relentlessly on his tongue. But he seemed to quiet down when I took off his head." Barney admitted.

  
  


"SHUT UP!!" Ardelia yelled "the Police will be here for you in a minute you bitch. And you Dr. Lector, for what you've done, you wont live long enough to see the police" Ardelia said

  
  


"Is that your answer Ardelia Mapp to kill me, and if you do, will it make you feel better, will you get your "revenge" on me, that you so desperately want, if you think it will then shoot, shoot with all your might and watch the bullet go through me, but you will never have the satisfaction that Barney did when he mutilated your brother" Lector said 

  
  


Ardelia aimed her gun at Lector's head and said "Goodbye Dr. Lector, Rot in Hell" Ardelia felt her heart jump out of her chest over and over. This was it, this was the moment she was waiting for three long years, and in one pull with her finger it would all be over.

Ardelia blinked but it wasn't a normal blink, right before she did, she felt something cold on her neck and when she opened her eyes from what seemed like a blink from hell. her throat was slit open. She looked down and saw her shirt soaking up the red blood from her deadly wound. She tried to scream but the pain and the fact that her throat was slit open prevented her. She quickly turned around to face her slayer. She reached to her throat. And fell on the one with the knife. When Ardelia opened her eyes for the last time to catch a glimpse of the one who took her life. And in the eyesight of Ardelia stood Clarice Starling holding Dr. Lector's Harpy knife soaked in Ardelia's blood. "Clarice?" She tried to say but was unsuccessful. And then fell over. Ardelia Mapp was dead.

  
  


Clarice dropped the knife realizing what she had done."Ardelia?!?" Clarice screamed. "NO, what have I done"

Clarice knelt down and grabbed Ardelia and held her. "ARDELIA, ARDELIA!!" she yelled over and over, with tears running down her face. Her emotions were out of control "Damn it Ardelia why did you come back? Why didn't you leave?" Clarice asked the dead body that was once Ardelia Mapp.

  
  


Dr. Lector grabbed Clarice's shoulders and got her to her feet and hugged her. Clarice was crying into him yelling "I didn't mean too.. I didn't mean too"

  
  


"I know you didn't Sweet Starling, but you saved my life by doing this horrid act" Lector tried to cheer her up.

  
  


"But she's gone Hannibal, she's gone, I killed her " she cried 

  
  


"If what she said was true about the police being here in a minute then we need to leave now" Lector said he turned to Barney and said "Go start your car"

  
  


"Yes Dr. Lector" Barney obediently said

  
  


Barney walked out the door and started the van, and Lector and Starling remained in the kitchen and Ardelia dead on the floor. 

  
  


A few streets over a squad of police Cars raced to the home of Dr. Fell. They passed many cars along the way. Most of them Ford F150s and a Black van drove by also very slowly and silently the van had only two passengers to it. Two males, both leaving Montana for good.

  
  
  
  


Chapter 11:

  
  


When the Police showed up at Dr. Fells home. They found Clarice Starling sitting on the floor next to her fallen friend. One of the officers walked up to Clarice and looked at her crying over the body. The officer felt sick when he saw Ardelia lying in a pool of her own blood. "Miss." the officer said "Miss please come out side, there's nothing you can do" 

  
  


Clarice went with the officer crying her eyes out, they went out the door and he led her to a police car and opened the door for her to sit.

  
  


"Ma'am I know your upset, but I need to know what happened in there ok" the officer said "now who was that on the kitchen floor?" the officer asked 

  
  


"Agent Ardelia Mapp" Clarice cried into her hands

  
  


"Ok" the officer said kneeling down on his knee to console her "And do you know who did that to her" he said gently

  
  


Clarice opened her eyes and thought about her answer, if she said that she killed her then she would go to prison and suffer the same fate that Dr. Hannibal Lector suffered for eight years of his life.

  
  


"Ma'am?" the officer said

  
  


""Hannibal Lector" Clarice whispered "it was Hannibal Lector" she never looked into the officers eyes, after that Clarice knew she had betrayed her lover but he would never know. 

  
  
  
  


Chapter 12:

  
  


Ardelia's Body was flown back to her home state of Virginia, where her plain casket was buried in the earth and to never move again. Clarice Starling never could bring her self to visit her grave even though she felt she needed too. 

  
  


Clarice was flown back to Washington DC and back to the bureau. She was given an apartment and Ardelia's job, her disappearance was ruled as a kidnaping. and Case closed. Ardelia did what she set out to do, to save Clarice. Case closed, Although Lector was still on the loose and was still very much in love with Clarice, and she loved him, but he would never come and get her, it was her turn to find him. Clarice was watched very well by her new boss Agent Pearsal, but he could never stop her.

  
  


It was Clear that Clarice was not happy with her new life and she only lived it for two weeks, She never started a new case with the FBI. no one really knows what happened to Clarice. On the second week anniversary of her being reinstated with the FBI, Agent Pearsal called her into his office to congratulate her. And give her a formal welcome back. but Clarice never showed up. Agent Pearsal went down to the basement where she was placed until an office was opened up. But she wasn't there. Two days went by and still no Clarice.

  
  


Agent Pearsal looked at his calendar and shook his head. He went to gather her stuff and take it to the Archives of the FBIs former agents across the street. He walked outside with a light wind at his back. And looked up and saw a nest in a leafless tree across the way, he stood there in a trance and watched it till dark, he looked down at the box he was holding, with Starlings stuff in it. And looked back at the empty nest. As it was blown to the ground by the gentle wind. And Agent Pearsal came to the conclusion, That the little Starling would never return, to the FBI. She would fly away until she found her true passion. And only there is where she would begin to nest again.

THE END?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
